


brave, and passionate, and unwavering

by chemically_imbalanced_romance



Series: Roommates AU [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Past Domestic Abuse, although this lil fic is pretty fluffy, this au follows the sides as abuse survivors so be careful please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26664154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemically_imbalanced_romance/pseuds/chemically_imbalanced_romance
Summary: Prompt: When did Roman and Virgil finally get together?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: Roommates AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898446
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	brave, and passionate, and unwavering

**Author's Note:**

> Learn more about this au here: abused-sides.tumblr.com/tagged/roommates-au

Over the last few months, Virgil and Roman had grown steadily closer. 

Roman was the last person Virgil expected to get close to– The last person he expected to grow attached to. Roman was loud, and impulsive, and reckless, and… 

And he was brave, and passionate, and unwavering. Virgil could learn a lot from him. Virgil _did_ learn a lot from him. 

Despite their little blip, Virgil found that Roman was the person he felt safest with. When the dread of the uncertainty of the future crept up on him, or when he was certain his ex would somehow find him, somehow take him back, it was Roman he went to. Not warm and empathetic Patton, not clever Logan. Roman. 

He hated to bother him in the middle of the night, but Roman insisted that if Virgil needed him, then Roman wanted him to show up. He padded across the living room to Roman’s heavily decorated door, covered in paint and stickers and photos, wiping his sweaty hands on his legs. 

He knocked a few times, quietly, and then stepped inside. Roman’s room was covered in warm golden faerie lights, walls clad in musical theatre posters, pictures of him with Logan, Patton, Remus, and Janus, and pride flags. Virgil nearly bumped into his desk, jostling the unfinished scripts and commissions scattered about the surface. 

Roman sat up with a start, and then softened. “Nightmare?” 

Virgil nodded. He fidgeted with his fingers and looked away. “Is this okay?”

“Always.” Roman scooted to the edge of his twin-sized bed and pulled the red covers back. 

Virgil slipped into bed beside him, and they subconsciously slipped into their position– Virgil laying in Roman’s arms with his head on Roman’s chest, Roman’s face buried in his hair. 

“You’re safe here,” he murmured sleepily. “’Promise.”

“I know,” Virgil whispered. 

Roman blinked. He pulled away, just barely, enough to look Virgil in the eye. Virgil looked him back nervously, pursing his lips and fighting the urge to hide. 

“You do?” Roman asked softly. 

Virgil nodded hesitantly. “I always feel safe with you.” 

Roman pressed their foreheads together, and Virgil tangled his hands in Roman’s hair. 

“I feel safe with you, too,” Roman whispered. 

Virgil leaned up and kissed Roman softly. Roman sighed, melting against him and stroking his hair. 

They pulled away after a minute, settling back into their cuddling and falling asleep under the faerie lights. When Virgil woke up, a tired smile pulled at his lips, and his heart fluttered when he opened his eyes to find Roman there, still holding him securely. 

He always thought having another boyfriend would never feel safe, never feel comfortable. But there was nowhere he felt more comfortable than with Roman. 

**Author's Note:**

> yo this is maybe like my 3rd time writing prinxiety in like my 2-3 years in the fandom how am I doing?


End file.
